1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and improved adjustable reading material supporter adapted to be placed on a desk, table top, dresser or other suitable flat surface. The supporter is adapted to receive and support reading material such as books, magazines, newspapers or single sheets, in a position convenient for reading, relative to a reader, or for display.
Further, the adjustable reading material supporter of the invention accomodates a wide range of sizes and thicknesses of reading material such as, for example, books of various sizes and thicknesses as well as other reading material such as magazines and newspapers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reading stands, book racks, book holders and a wide variety of foldable racks are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,278 discloses a foldable bookholder adapted to support reading material in a position convenient for reading. The book holder disclosed in the patent comprises six elements including a vertically adjustable upper back support member wherein the edges and back structure are co-planar and aligned. An item of reading material is supported by resting the item between the vertically adjustable upper back support and pocket portions formed in forward extending side member. The assembled bookholder utilizes a pair of elongated coupling strips which performs the dual function of pivotally supporting the side members and concurrently forming a receiver or base for the vertically adjustable upper back support.
Other known study stands utilize a rigid fixed back support wherein all back support points are co-planar and aligned. Pocket ends are formed in wire members which are wound in a number of turns coaxially wound around rigid fixed back support such that the pocket ends can be rotated into a folded position for storage and into a support position for usage.